The Prank War I
by TurningGears
Summary: When the Stolls cross a line in their pranking, the campers seek help from the gods to retaliate! R&R! A fresh take on an older idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Gears here, with a new story on the way. I love this series and I mish-mashed all of my favorite pieces on here that involve this topic. I won't give away what it is, but I hope you like it. I know the characters may seem OOC, but I thought if this sort of thing happened to the campers they would act this way.**

**Hope you like it, and I don't own PJO.**

**Takes place after TLO**

**I feel so fancy using these abbreviations.**

**Random Question #1: What do you think banana slugs taste like?**

The Prank War I

The Olympians, my family members, sat on their thrones, shoulders tensed and silent for once. They all looked back and for anxiously waiting for the half-bloods' arrival, some of them catching my eye. We had gotten a call from Chiron and knew the situation was pretty serious, even if we were left in the dark about the details. He requested that we grant the demigods an audience, and we were only sure of two things- the campers were coming and they were mad. And by the sound of it, they were upset enough to make my family pray it wasn't them they were angry at.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heavy door opening and slamming shut. A group of around 20 teenagers- the demigods- marched in the throne room, stopping in the center and clearing a pathway in the middle of their group for who I assume to be their leader. But before I could question their movements, I noticed the state they were in. I glanced over at the other gods to make sure I was seeing clearly, to be met with shocked expressions that I'm sure mirrored my own. Some had hints of amusement in their eyes, until remembering how angry these campers were and what some of them could do. I turned to the little group, my eyes taking in everything.

Standing near the front was Annabeth, the Owl Head's daughter. But today she was covered in owl feathers, stuck to her by tree sap. Next to her was Zeus' daughter Thalia, in a similar state, but with pine needles stuck to her instead of feathers. Both were fuming.

Standing near the back of the group was Hades' child, Nico, but his predicament almost broke my concentration and made me burst out laughing. He was wearing his usual attire, but sparkly clips were in his hair, and he was covered in pink paint and makeup- probably stolen from Aphrodite's cabin. I looked around, seeing that the rest of the victims were cabin heads. I saw the head of Demeter's cabin with flowers blooming out of her hair. Nearby was the head of Aphrodite, dressed up like a clown. One of the Hecate campers was modeling a large, pointy, and stereotypical wizard's hat, and I'd bet you anything that it wouldn't come off. And looking ready to punch someone was the head of Apollo, wielding a Justin Bieber bow and arrows set, complete with a concert shirt and a Bieber hair style. All of the kids were seething. With a start, I looked around, not seeing my son. But at the same time, their leader stepped forward. I put my son out of my mind for the moment and turned my attention to the approaching figure. I'll ask about Percy later.

He or she, I couldn't tell. It was wearing a huge green hoodie that concealed any body features. The hood was pulled up over its head, so I couldn't any part of its face. It wore blue jeans and tennis shoes, a guy's brand. He stepped forward, and without moving his hood, began to speak.

"Campers are turning against each other at Half-Blood Hill. We think the only solution will be to beat the source at its own game." he said quietly. I realized that his voice sounded high pitched, but it almost seemed like he was trying to make it sound deeper.

'_Weird..._'I thought, but brushed that thought aside as I realized his voice was familiar.

"Percy?" I asked. Why was he hiding his face like that? Was it because he was a victim like his friends?

Percy turned towards me, but I still couldn't see his face. His tone warmed slightly. "Hello, Dad."

"Percy, are you alright?"

I mentally cringed. That sounded like I was babying him, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"I wish I knew," Thalia, Air Head's daughter, said, her pine needles crinkling as she shifted her weight and moved her arms indignantly. Annabeth nudged her in the side, but that didn't stop her from protesting more and encouraging the other campers.

"You know, she's got a point," the son of Hades said. "Whatever he's going through can't be much worse than us." Some campers started to nod in agreement. Percy hadn't moved an inch.

"Yeah!" Clarisse, the daughter of Ares chimed in. "If Prissy can tell Annabeth and Chiron, why can't he tell us?!"

The other gods started to shift uncomfortably as the demigods started move closer to my son. Luckily, Annabeth stepped in and shielded Percy from the half-bloods.

"Trust me," she said, her voice barely rising above a whisper. "What Percy's going through is a lot worse than us." The seriousness in her voice was enough to make the attackers retreat.

"Um, excuse me." All eyes turned towards the King of the Gods. "What exactly are you going through?" The Olympians nodded in agreement.

Percy, without moving his hood and revealing his face, said, "Some of the campers have started a Prank Week at camp, and it's gone a little too far."

"You can say that again..."

"We need your help to put a stop to this before it becomes a full-fledged Prank War. And you know how seriously we take our pranks," my son said, the other Olympians nodding in agreement, most having seen them first-hand, myself including.

"All in favor of helping?" my brother said. All of the Olympians raised their hands, some smiling mischievously, especially Hermes and Apollo.

"We will help," Zeus continued. "But perhaps you should tell us more about the situation."

This time, Chiron stepped forward. "It started as harmless pranks, but then the culprits-"

"You keep mentioning the 'culprits', but who are they exactly?" I interrupted. Athena shot me a glare, probably mocking my manners in her head. I just gave all my attention back to Chiron.

"The Stolls. Connor and Travis. Sons of Hermes." Said god sank low in his throne until his nose was level with the armrests. Several of us shot him looks, but most just ignored him.

"Thank you, Chiron. Please continue."

"Everything started with harmless pranks. Buckets on doorways, flour bombs, the works. But they started getting more complex. Eventually they began using supplies from the Hecate Cabin. They made irremovable sap, and designs that couldn't be removed by even the best. Every time they struck, they left behind a symbol on paper, a c and a T wound around a caduceus. We think that most of our campers', er, treatments, will wear off in a week. Percy's, I'm not so sure." All eyes fell on my son, somewhat shrinking under their gazes. Or was he always that short?

"They used a potion they found in the Hecate Cabin to create Percy's state. We believe they also stole an antidote."

At these words, the Hecate camper gasped. "Oh gods, Percy, they didn't! I am so sorry! We thought the potions were just missing!"

Percy nodded while we all stared at him. What could possibly be so bad?

Clarisse put voice to my thoughts. "What exactly happened to you, Prissy? And what makes you so sure they were worse than what happened to us?" I noticed she was decked out in My Little Pony stickers. Irremovable, no doubt.

The daughter of Athena stepped forward. "It was bad enough to make Percy capture the Stolls and tie them up in his cabin for a day and a half. We only realized they were gone when the pranks stopped." This drew a nervous chuckle out of some of the gods. "It was bad enough to make Percy skip all of his training sessions and stay in h-his cabin almost all day, only coming out for meals, always wearing a hoodie."

I noticed she stumbled over the word his. Strange. I also realized that Percy said as little as possible since we got here. Also strange.

"Percy I think you better tell, or show them what happened."

Percy nodded and turned so he was facing the campers and gods at the same time. He slowly lowered his hood and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. He-she, had big sea green eyes and long lashes, with perfectly arched eyebrows and pink lips. As Percy took off his hoodie I could see that he had grown in his chest and hips, and his waist shrunk. He also seemed to have lost a few inches of his height. His long, silky black hair stretched all the way down to his waist, and I'd bet anything that if he spoke, Percy would have a high pitched, very _feminine_ voice.

Everyone except for Chiron and Annabeth stood gaping, until the silence was broken by a certain daughter of Ares.

"Geez, you give Prissy a whole new meaning."

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, bromingos. Also before I forget... drumroll please... I don't own PJO! Surprising, right? Huge plot twist. **

**P.S. this disclaimer counts for the entire story...so...yeah.**

**To DaEpicNinja: Thanks for that description. I somehow got into an argument with my friend about that. We're strange people.**

**Without further ado, (snort, funny word!) I give you... THE SECOND CHAPTER OF...what's it called again? Oh yeah! THE PRANK WAR I!**

**P.P.S. If the convo takes place in the throne room, I won't put the POV.**

**Random Question #2: If you could make any hat appear on your head at any time, what hat would you use the most? (Sombrero FTW!)**

**P.P.P.S. That was way more ado than I said there would be...**

**P.P.P.P.S. This is over 2,000 words holy crap whoooooo!**

The Prank War I

After Clarisse's comment, I decided we probably needed to know what exactly happened before we waged war on the Stolls. I could already tell Uncle P was thisclose to having a conniption. 'This should be interesting...'

"Percy, for now, tell us exactly what happened and who all knows about this, since I'm sure we're all dying to know." I said in the quiet. My entire family stared at me, specifically my twin, Artemis.

"Who knew that you actually had ideas in that head of yours, Apollo!" She said, eyes wide and mocking.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I'm older than you." I cut her off before she could continue. "Percy, if you wouldn't mind?"

Percy opened his mouth to begin, but Hermes cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait. Shouldn't we make up a new, girly name for Percy?" I grinned, sensing an idea.

"Yeah!" I agreed, while Annabeth glared at me venomously. I continued anyway. "How about Persia, or Persephone, or Penny, or-"

"Just say Perci with an i and be done with it!" Percy-now Perci-yelled. "Same old attitude..." I muttered, and Perci shot me a glare to rival Ares. I flinched and stopped. Uncle P glared at me before motioning for his son-daughter-to start talking, but the clown girl from Aphrodite stepped forwards.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Her face was surprisingly calm for someone who just found out her friend got turned into a GIRL! "And I've known about this since it happened." Oh. That explains it.

Everyone turned to look at Perci. Her only words response was a shrug and a "Where else was I supposed to get clothes?" Good point. She continued.

"So here's what happened..."

4 Days Ago

Percy's POV

As I walked to the dining hall from Annabeth's cabin, I thought about all of the campers that the Stolls got to. The recent Prank Week was causing a lot of playfulness between campers, at least for the time being. Almost all of the Cabin Heads had been pranked except for me, and since Prank Week was coming to a close, I had a bad feeling I was the grand finale.

Today, Friday, was the last day of Prank Week, so my senses were on high alert. Nothing had happened yet that I was aware of though, so I thought back to the pranks the Stolls had pulled. And every time they pranked you, they'd leave behind their mark so you knew they had the honor of "getting you". It was simple, but you could easily tell who was responsible by looking at it. It was a caduceus with a C and a T wound around it. Their pranks started simple, little things kids could do at parties. But they had gotten more complex as the week wore on. I had a sneaking suspicion that they had stole from Hecate's Cabin. All of their recent pranks seemed to require charms, like making flowers grow out of hair. Still don't get that one.

And I had to practically hold the girls down when Annabeth and Thalia found out the tree sap, feathers, and twigs they had been doused in couldn't be removed. At least, not until prank week was over. But, if the pranks can be removed after a couple of days, I had a bad feeling that Connor and Travis still had some tricks up their sleeves, and that was never a good thing. And, if I was the grand finale and they wanted people to remember it, I wouldn't hesitate to bet that if they got to me, the prank would last a very, very long time. But what are the chances of them getting me by midnight, in the next five hours before the week was over.

When I reached the dining hall, it was complete pandemonium. Since I was the last one there, the gossip had spread enough so that I could ask anyone what had happened and they old know. Sure enough, within 30 seconds of walking in, I was caught up. Apparently, one of the campers (no one knew who) had seen several monsters lurking around the camp's protective barriers. I, along with most of the camp, immediately surged up Half-Blood Hill to check out the situation.

So, when I returned to my dinner slightly disappointed the monsters were gone, I didn't notice how weird my drink tasted. And when I walked back to Annabeth's cabin, I didn't notice how queasy my stomach was. And both times, I didn't see two pairs of mischievous eyes, watching to see when the effects of the potion they had put in my Cherry Coke would kick in.

"Come on, Annabeth!"

"Percy, wait up! You aren't the one who has to drag a blanket down to the beach with us!"

I was on my way to the beach with Annabeth after dinner, since we had quarter a few minutes until it got dark. This was when I first noticed the pain in my stomach.

Ever since dinner, I had been suspicious of the false alarm about the monster sighting. That was probably the last chance for me to get Stoll'ed, and if I knew that, they did too. While I was out scanning for monsters would have been the perfect opportunity to set something up in my cabin or in the dining hall. But nothing had happened yet, and for that I was thankful.

My thoughts were interrupted by the nearby sounds of the beach. I stopped and waited for Annabeth, who hadn't broken a sweat, despite her protests. I pecked her cheek, laid out the blanket and collapsed on top of it. I slightly hunched over as we watched the sun set over the water in silence. Why was my stomach hurting? Cramps? We hadn't been moving that fast...

I sat for a while left to my thoughts, content with Annabeth curled up next to me. But later, as it grew darker and the sun dipped beneath the horizon, I knew we had to get to our cabins before curfew. I stood up stretching my limbs and wincing slightly from my stomach ache. I shook Annabeth awake from where she had fallen asleep, narrowly avoiding a punch sent my way when I did so. As pushed herself off the sand and picked up the towel, I took it from her.

"'Night, Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth walked off, a smirk playing on her lips she left. I smiled and turned to walk to my cabin, glancing at the water once more. But as I did so, my stomach almost made me double over in pain. What kind of prank did this? What was going on?

When I got back to my cabin, I immediately brushed my teeth and curled up in bed. The pain in my stomach had intensified. I don't think it had anything to do with what I ate, because I would've gotten word of the other campers complaining by now. My only clues would be Travis and Connor. But how would they have done this?! I pushed my thoughts aside as I scrunched my eyes up in pain. Eventually, I drifted into an uneasy but dreamless sleep.

Third Person POV

"Are you sure he's still asleep?" Travis said, facing his brother outside of the Poseidon Cabin.

"He's out like a light."

An evil smirk danced across both boys' faces as they opened the door to Cabin 3. Travis looked around outside before he entered. The sun was only just starting to rise, just past the time they were allowed to be up. And even though all of the campers would still be asleep, they couldn't take chances. Luckily, there wasn't a soul in sight. Otherwise, they would be sunk. Travis quietly closed the door and followed his brother inside.

Connor was already reaching Percy's bunk when Travis came in.

"Did it work?" Travis whisper-shouted across the room. Connor gave his brother a grin and slowly moved back the covers on Percy's bunk. A quick scan of Percy's features told him all they needed to know. After taking a quick picture for blackmail (flash off, of course), he flashed his brother a thumbs up. Travis' eyes shown with excitement as he lightly pushed his brother to the side and leaned in for a glance. He practically jumped in happiness.

"Boo yah," he whispered before pushing Percy's blankets back and moving to stand by Travis at the shell fountain in the corner. He quickly propped up a lone sheet of paper on the rim of the basin. They opened the cabin door and stepped through the doorway. But before shutting the wooden door, Connor glanced back one more time. His brother paused, turning to him curiously before seeing the mischief in Connor's eyes.

"Percy's in for a shock when he-I mean she-wakes up tomorrow."

Connor silently shut the door.

Percy POV

When I woke up this morning, I had a brief panic attack.

I noticed with some relief that my stomach aches were gone. But I knew that that probably meant a prank was in play, if the Stolls were responsible for my pains in the first place. I looked around the cabin. No immediate differences, thank gods. Shutting my eyes, afraid of what I might see, I moved my arms and legs around. No extra limbs, I think. Maybe it was just a regular upset stomach. Sliding off my bed I moved into the bathroom, keeping my eyes shut in exhaustion. It was late in the morning, breakfast would be starting soon. And I shouldn't miss it, y'know, most important meal of the day and all.

I went into the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs (or seaweed, as Annabeth would say), and uncapped the toothpaste. I was just starting to move my toothbrush to my mouth when I finally looked up into the mirror. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or horrified.

The toothbrush dropped out of my hand and hit my foot, but I barely noticed. The person in the mirror copied me, from my movements to my expressions.

I must've stood there for five minutes, staring at the mirror. But when my trance broke, my shock and disbelief turned to anger. My eyes scanned the mirror for something out of place. The stone basin in my room caught my eye through the reflection of the open bathroom door. And when I saw a small piece of paper with a caduceus and two letters on it, I knew exactly who to take my rage out on.

Third Person POV

It was a quiet morning on Half-Blood Hill. Most of the campers were wandering the grounds and playing early morning volleyball games. Some were also heading to the dining hall to meet early for breakfast. The few that hadn't left their cabins yet were about to.

Overall, things were normal, or as normal as they could get. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Most of the campers were silent, happy with basking in the wonderful day. But that silence was shattered by a loud, shrill, and somewhat high pitched scream coming from the direction of the cabins.

"STOLLLLLLLLLS!"

All the demigods froze. Whoever that was, they were mad. The only movement was a high five given from one brother to another outside the dining hall in the presence of most of the campers and two screams of "YES! BEST. PRANK. EVER! BEHOLD DEMIGODS, THE GRAND FINALE OF PRANK WEEK!"

Then two sons of Hermes ran for their lives.

**R&R!**


End file.
